1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve coupling device for a pump. In particular, the present invention relates to a valve coupling device for an air pump that can be used with valves of various types.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan Utility Model Publication No. M251030 discloses a valve coupling device comprising a housing, a push module mounted in the housing, a nozzle, and a lever. An end cap is mounted to an end of the housing. The nozzle is mounted in the housing and located between the push module and the end cap. The nozzle is a tubular member made of a soft material and includes a longitudinal hole into which a needle of the push module extends. The lever is pivotally mounted to the other end of the housing. When the lever is pivoted to an operative position, the push module is pushed against the nozzle and thus deforms the nozzle. The deformed nozzle encloses a valve of an object to be inflated. When a relatively smaller section of the longitudinal hole of the nozzle faces inward, inflation of an object with an American type valve or a French type valve can be carried out. However, in a case that the valve is of German type, the end cap has to be detached for mounting the nozzle in a reverse direction such that the relatively smaller section of the longitudinal hole of the nozzle faces outward. The end cap is then mounted back to the housing for carrying out inflation through the German type valve. The troublesome detachment and re-assembling of the end cap and the nozzle are required again if the next valve to be coupled is not of German type.